1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to a mezzanine board mounting assembly for mounting a mezzanine board in a computer chassis.
2. Background Art
A mezzanine board is a printed circuit board (PCB) used as an extension of a base PCB, e.g., a motherboard. The mezzanine board plugs into and extends the circuitry of the base PCB. Mezzanine boards are an important element in the design of today's high-density computer servers, as they expand the basic functionality of the base PCB and enable higher computational and memory densities.
Mezzanine assemblies are typically used to mount the mezzanine boards onto the base PCB. Mechanical considerations that go into the installation process include proper mounting, securing, and aligning of the mezzanine assembly. When mounting the mezzanine board onto the base PCB, precise alignment of the mezzanine assembly is required to connect high-density connectors of the mezzanine board to the base PCB. Further, due to the weight of the mezzanine board, a significant retention force is required to secure the mezzanine assembly rigidly.